


Parker's Plan

by divine529



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker gets fed up one day with his father and Bones dancing around each other, with the help of Angela and maybe the other squints will he succeed on what he wants to achieve?</p><p>Originally posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a while, but don't worry I will be writing a lot this summer and will get Wedding Days out and this time I mean it because I know I've been saying that for months but I will get it out! Well here's an interesting story with lots of Parker love to go around because we don't get enough of him. Let me know if I should continue this even though I do leave you kind of hanging there just let me know. Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!  
> ~*divine529*~

Parker Booth is not as oblivious as people think (for a seven year old that is). He's spent enough time with his dad and his partner Bones to see that they aren't just "friends".

One day he was at the lab and he got really fed up with them dancing around each other and starts coming up with a plan, but he's going to need some help (he doesn't really understand relationships; he is only 7 after all). He starts thinking of people he knows can help him. After thinking for a while just the person he needs comes to his mind… Angela: she's wanted these two together for I don't know how long and she's good at this grown up stuff. So off Parker goes to Angela's office.

When he gets there he knocks.

"Angela?"

Angela who was just drawing for fun but very engrossed in her work is startled by the knock and looks up seeing Parker smiles.

"Oh, hey Parker you scared me there. What do you need?"

"Well I need some help with a plan I have"

"Ok, what's your plan" she asked not expecting the answer she's about to get.

"I want to get my dad and Bones together"

Angela is momentarily stunned that a seven year old can even tell that there's something between them.

"Parker I will help you, so what did you have in mind?"

"Well I don't know very much about this kind of thing since I'm only 7 but I am quickly learning from my mom and Drew. Maybe you could help me with that part."  
"Sure" Angela replied with uncertainty knowing that Booth wouldn't like how much Parker's learning from his mom and her boyfriend "I'll help you. I'll be telling you what to say and do and stuff like that, ok?"

"Yeah thanks Angela"

"No problem Sweetie, it's about time those two got together anyway. So first things first we give them a questionnaire to establish their feelings and how well they know each other, after that we'll figure out where to go from there."

"What's a question hair?"

"A questionnaire is where someone asks another person questions about themselves which they have to answer (kind of) in a sense like a quiz." I think I answered that in a very good way Angela thought.

"Oh ok, I don't like quizzes do you think they will?"

"We'll have to see won't we? What do you say we get started little buddy?"

"OK!" he said with so much energy Angela thought he was going to fall over.

This should be interesting thought Angela mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's the next installment. Now if you want Booth's response to come quicker I need at least 7 reviews otherwise it'll be a while. Enjoy!

Brennan got to the lab very early that morning, even though she, Booth and Parker had a late night. She needed to get to work early.

She went straight to her office and checked her email: 'stuff from my publisher, junk, and what's this? A questionnaire? That's odd it's all about Booth, but what's the harm in answering? Nothing I guess so I'll answer it.'

Booth Questionnaire

Who is Booth's favorite person? Parker

What did he do in the Army? He was a sniper

Is he dating anyone? If so tell me about her. He isn't dating anyone I know of at the moment

What do you consider yourself to him? Good friends at the most, partners and colleagues

If Booth was in danger what would you do? Save him to any ends, he means too much to me to lose him

What is his favorite dessert? Pie, but I believe he likes other things but pie is his favorite

Does Booth have any siblings? How is his relationship with them? He has a brother named Jared and they don't get along very well

How much of Booth's life do you know about? Past, present, and future. Quite a bit if I say so myself, but I think he knows more about me

What would you do if he got this, liked your answers and told you he loved you? Well I would consider the possibilities and even though I don't believe in love, I'd hear him out

What doesn't Booth know about you that you would consider telling him? Hmmm… let's see, kissing him under the mistletoe last year at Christmas was not like kissing my brother. Even though I have more that's one I had to get out

She checked the questionnaire over again and saw how personal it was, she sent it to whoever sent it (it was anonymous).

Angela was sitting in her office about an hour later and her monitor beeped. She quickly read through her responses and silently squealed when she read them. 'Perfect' she thought, 'now we just have to wait for Booth to respond, this should be even more interesting than I thought'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok I know a lot of you had a problem with Brennan sending personal stuff to an anonymous person but it will all be solved in the next chapter or so, so just bear with me and trust me as an author. Without your trust it's hard to write I am trying my best to write good stories for you and I appreciate your advice (more than you realize). So here's my next installment, reviews are appreciated (good, bad, whatever) give me 5 more reviews and chapter 4 will be up. Enjoy!  
> ~*divine529*~

Special Agent Seeley Booth had just come from the Jeffersonian and had started to do some paperwork when his monitor beeped saying he had a new email: anonymous. Booth got suspicious and decided to track it.

While he was waiting he decided to text Brennan:  
"Bones, did you receive a strange email today from anonymous?"

About five minutes later she replied:  
"Yes, I did and I answered the questionnaire too, I didn't see the harm although it was rather personal"

"BONES! NEVER answer someone when you don't know who it is!"

"Ok Booth it won't happen again, now calm down"

"Good and I am calm. I am tracking the person and if it's ok I'll reply too."

"Ok when you find out let me know, see you later"

"I will, bye"

Booth was frustrated, Bones should have known better. After a while curiosity got the better of him and he decided to see what the email was about.

When he opened the email he saw that it was all about Brennan and decided to answer:  
Brennan Questionnaire

Who is Brennan's best friend? Angela

What is her favorite flower? She has two Daffodil is number one then Daisy

What do you consider yourself to her? Good friend at most then partners

How much do you know about her life: past, present and future? I know almost all of her past and present, but not much of her future

Is she dating anyone? If so tell me about him. She isn't dating anyone at the moment I believe

If she were to get this, like your answers and tell you she loved you what would you do? Well she doesn't believe in love but I would still consider whatever she says a revelation

Does she have any siblings? How is her relationship with them? Yes she has a brother Russ and when I first met him Bones hated him but now their relationship is stable (in a brotherly sort of way)

If she was in danger what would you do? Save her even if I end up dying, she means so much to me that I couldn't live knowing she's dead because of me

Brennan is a bestselling author do you like her books? Why or why not? I love Bones' books because even though she denies it Andy Lister is based on me and that shows something

What doesn't Brennan know about you that you might consider telling her? Oh wow that's tough because there are so many but, for starters I'd have to say that if I'd get the chance to redo the mistletoe kiss last year I would.

Quickly rereading his answers he sent them. Just then the tracking results came back and showed the email coming from: Angela Montenegro.

"Angela" Booth thought, he was going to have a word with her, but first he had to tell Brennan.

Meanwhile…

Angela had just gotten Booth's answers and seeing as how they were both struggling with their feelings it was time to put the plan into action.

She called Rebecca and asked her to bring Parker to the lab (she was in on the plan so she complied).

When Parker got there about 15 minutes later he said:  
"What are the answers Angela?"

"Well Sweetie they obviously love each other and are both struggling so we need to come up with a plan."

"Ok, what were you thinking?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Sorry I kept you hanging there but do you think I should do like a secret admirer thing or a surprise dinner thing? Let me know. Last time I only got 5 reviews for the chapter and I wanted 7 so be good this time and the next chapter will get up sooner. Review please good, bad and ugly I'll take it (don't take to heart what I said above, I was just having a bad day and was venting).  
> TTYL.  
> ~*divine529*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey Guys here's the next installment, let me know what you think (review please) I need at least 10 reviews for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
> ~*divine529*~

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian in a flurry. As he walked to Brennan's office he thought about how he was going to confront Angela.

He got to Brennan's office faster than he expected and he yet again walked in unannounced.

"Hey Bones"

"Oh! Hey Booth, you scared me!"

"Sorry, so I found out who sent us the email."

"Yeah, who?"

Booth held up his finger and went to close the door. Then he said:  
"Angela"

"God" she said with frustration "can't she just give up?"

"I don't think that's the way she works Bones."

"It's not, I'm going to talk to her though."

"Ok want me to come?"

"No but thanks Booth. I'll see you later"

"Ok"

When Brennan got to Angela's office she was on the phone with someone:  
"…Ok so we're all set? Talk to you later Sweetie, bye."

Then Brennan came in and asked:  
"Angela who was that?"

"A friend. So what's up?"

"The ceiling obviously. I need to talk to you."

"That's not what I meant when I said 'what's up' but nevermind. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Why you sent Booth and me those emails."

"Oh that, it's just for an experiment I'm working on."

"Why was it anonymous then?"

"I knew you wouldn't answer if it was me asking so anonymous."

"Ok, that seems logical enough. Well I have to get back to work."

"Ok Sweetie"

As she left Angela's office she called Booth and told him what Angela said. He thought it was kind of fishy but he let it go.  
When she got back to her office she found a note and assortment of flowers on her desk. Curious she went over and read the note, it said:

 

Temperance,  
A friend. A confidant. A protector, Meet me at the Lincoln Memorial tonight at 8:00 to find a lover and someone you can trust whole heartedly. Hope to see you there.  
Your,  
Secret Admirer

 

'That's odd' she thought, 'should I go or shouldn't I? I'll have to talk to Angela'

Meanwhile…

Booth had just gotten back to the Hoover Building and had just arrived at his office. When he walked in he discovered that there was a note and a box of chocolate on his desk. He got curious and read the note:

 

Seeley,  
A friend. A confidant. A protector. Meet me at the Lincoln Memorial tonight at 8:00 to find a lover and someone you can trust whole heartedly. Hope to see you there.  
Your,  
Secret Admirer

 

Booth had to talk to someone but who? He couldn't talk to Bones about this and most certainly not Cam, Who… He thought for a while and then it came to him… he'd talk to Hodgins. So he gathered up his keys and took the drive to the Jeffersonian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: I only got 2 responses for my request last time and it was one of each so it'll be a mix. Hope you enjoyed this installment review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow guys thanks for all the reviews! I am glad you like it so much! Well here's the next chapter I'll need between 10 and 15 reviews for the next chapter. Enjoy!  
> ~*divine529*~

Brennan couldn't help thinking about the note. She wasn't sure she should go. She kept thinking 'how would Booth feel' but then pushed the thought from her mind.

She arrived at Angela's office in a daze. She knocked and Angela said:  
"Come in"

She walked in and sat down on Angela's couch and said:  
"I need advice"

Angela chuckled and replied  
"What kind of advice?" even though she already knew she couldn't help but ask and plus Brennan didn't know that.

"Well" she started "I got this note from an admirer and he wants to meet me at 8:00 tonight. Should I go?"

"Can I see the note first?"

"Why? You don't need to"

"It'll help me come to a conclusion. Be rational Bren."

"I am Ange, but you can see the note. It's typed so you won't figure out who it is."

"Can I just have it Sweetie?"

Brennan gave her the note and she quickly read it. When she was done she said  
"Wow Bren you have to meet this guy, it sounds like he's a real keeper."

"Ok so should I go?"

"Yes you are going and we are taking the rest of the day off to go shopping!"

"No Ange, I have plenty of suitable clothes I don't need to go shopping. Plus I have work to do." She said with vigor and protest.

"We are going Sweetie, in 10 minute. End of discussion."

"Fine 10 minutes."

"Great!"

Just then Angela got up and first went to visit Cam's office and said:  
"Cam I am taking Brennan shopping so she will be gone the rest of the day."

"May I ask why?"

"She is meeting a secret admirer tonight."

"You know who it is don't you." She stated.

"Yup" she looked around before answering "It's Booth but don't tell her!"

"Ok Angela, but one more thing does he know?"

"No and you can't tell him either."

"Why?"

"It wasn't my idea this time, it was Parker's"

"Really?! Booth's son?"

"Yup"

"Well good luck Angela"

"Thanks, see ya later"

"Bye"

As Angela left Cam was shaking her head thinking 'what is she getting herself into?'

Next Angela went to Hodgins' station

"Hodgie!"

"Hey Angie, what's up?"

"Nothing just getting Brennan ready for her 'secret night'"

"Oh..ooooh." he said with realization

"So when Booth comes stall him ok?"

"Sure but what if he comes to me looking for me?"

"Just get him ready alright?"

"Sure Ange, have fun!"

"Oh I will, see ya later" she kissed him passionately and left in a hurry. Hodgins chuckled.

Angela went to Brennan's office and said:  
"Ok Bren time to go!"

"Alright"

She gathered her things and they went to the mall.

First they went to look for the perfect dress. They went to about 5 different stores when Brennan was about to give up. They went into the next one when she spotted it: the perfect dress.

"Angela I think I found one!"

"Let's see."

Brennan held up an elegant baby blue dress.

"I love this Bren, go try it on."

She put it on and came out

"Angela what do you think?"

"Buy it whoever this man is will faint at the sight of you."

"I like it too, ok. She went to the counter and paid.

When she was done they went to buy shoes, which didn't take them long at all: they found some black flats.

After that they drove back to Brennan's apartment to get ready. It was about 6:00 so she had a little bit to relax. Angela had other things in mind though: she had Brennan shower and get dressed, and then she did her hair and nails. When that was done Angela said she could relax a bit till it was time to go: so they talked.

"Bren no matter what happens tonight promise me you'll give the guy a chance."

"Of course Angela I wouldn't want to push him away. Considering my past relationships I have learned a lot and also from Booth too, he's taught me a lot."

"Yeah Sweetie just let your heart takeover"

"That's what he always says, I will don't worry."

"Ok Sweetie"

After an hour of talking it was time to leave so she called a cab and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: So tell me what you think Booth's up next so review if you want him to get here soon (I might not be able to review during the week because of summer school but the weekends most certainly).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys I'm back wow what a long week! Well here's the next installment hope you enjoy because the big one is up next. I'll need at least 10 reviews for the next chapter. Hope everyone has a good holiday tomorrow (if you're from the US). Enjoy  
> ~*divine529*~

After the drive to the Jeffersonian Booth was so anxious that he ran to Hodgins' office, knocked loudly and barged in.

"Woah! Hey man." Hodgins said hesitantly for Booth looked like he wanted to hurt him (or kill him for that matter).

"Ok Hodgins I'm going to go against my own rules and ask for guy advice"

"Okay…" he replied hesitantly "What do you need?"

"Well I got this letter" he held it up "from an admirer" he visibly shuddered at the memory of the last time he had an admirer (more like a stalker) "and she wants me to meet her at the Lincoln Memorial, should I go?"

"Let's see the note."

"Ok fine" he shoves the note at him and starts pacing nervously.

Hodgins reads the note and thinks 'Wow Angie good job'

When he finished he looked up at Booth and says:  
"Well I think you should go, you never know."

"Really what about Bones?"

"What about her?"

"How would she feel?"

"I think she would want you to go, she wants you to be happy man."

"Yeah I know but she doesn't know that I am happy, with her."

I don't think he remembered that Hodgins was there when he said that because that was something he normally kept a secret: his personal life.

Hodgins almost passed out from that comment 'he basically just admitted he loved her, oh Angie's going to have a field day!'

"Ok man how about you go tonight and if you don't like her you can go back to right now, but just give her, this person a chance."

"Alright Hodgins thanks for your help"

"Sure man but you can't go like that, we have to go shopping."

"Ugh! Why? I have plenty of clothes to wear. I am also not going shopping with a man who is obviously totally into it!"

"No discussions we are going and I am not that enthused!" he replied with obviousness

"Fine but I get to drive"

"But you don't know where to go."

"Sure the mall right?"

"Not exactly…" he hedged

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" his temper was rising

"Well we're going to a really… upscale place."

"Why you know I can't afford that."

"That's why I'm buying."

"NO Hodgins I won't let you do that" he pleaded

"Too lat I already made up my mind on this and I am not changing it." He said with a very stubborn look on his face.

Booth finally gave in after about 5 minutes of staring and said  
"Fine but I don't like it"

"Good now let's get going I'm driving."

Booth followed pouting in his wake.

Hodgins pulled into the parking lot and when Booth saw where they were shopping his eyes went really wide and his jaw dropped to the point where Hodgins thought he would unhinge it.

"Hodgins were shopping at 'Mark Shale'!?"

Yup, I told you I meant upscale" he said with a large grin on his face.

Booth continued to look shocked while Hodgins parked his Mini Cooper.

They went into the store and Hodgins was greeted by the store manager.

"Hey Jack, is he here?"

"Yup Russ it's Booth alright" he said with a wink and a warning glare.

"Russ?! I had no idea that you owned a store like this!"

"Yeah, so how's my sister?"

"She's doing great, how about Max is he here?"

"Yeah he'll be here in a bit he's just out doing errands. So shall we get started?"

"What…oh yeah. I have a date tonight."

"Yeah I know, Jack told me."

At Booth's questioning look he said

"He called right before you came." 'Man am I a good liar'

"Oh, ok let's get started."

While Booth was trying on some suits Russ talked to Hodgins:  
"Does he know?"

"About…"

Russ gave him the look of obviousness and it clicked:  
"No and you can't tell him and neither can Max."

"Why?"

"He won't go, because of his line and he'll also deny any feelings for her at all. Although I do think he's ready to tell her because he was telling me why he shouldn't go earlier and it was all like 'What would Bones think' and he even said he had feelings for her, although I don't think he remembered that I was in the room."  
"Really, wow that's interesting because if he didn't say something to someone soon I was thinking about giving him a little push. Glad someone finally did something."

"Yeah."

"What about the survey though?"

"He doesn't know it was for this."

"Ok so it's agreed no telling him."

"Good"

Just then Booth called them over and asked them what they thought of the suit he had on: white.

"No definitely not, try this one" said Russ 'wow Booth does not look good in white'

"Ok" when he emerged in the beige suit they suggested both Hodgins and Russ shouted  
"Buy it"

"Really?"

"Yeah dude you'll make any woman want to jump you!" said Hodgins

As Booth was looking at himself he imagined his Bones on his arm in a blue dress and decided to go with it.

As Hodgins was paying Max came into the store.

"Hey Booth."

"Oh hey Max, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, hope you have a good time tonight? He said with a wink

"Thanks I will" 'That's odd Max would never say anything like that unless… nah can't be, well I'll have to find out for myself."

"See you around."

"Bye"

He walked with Hodgins to his car and they drove back to his apartment, which Hodgins had never been to.

He thought 'Wow what a nice place he has here' he decided to voice his thoughts and said  
"What a nice place you have here Booth you should invite me over more often."

"Well if tonight goes well that just might be possible in the near future, not for the money of course. You've kinda grown on me there man." He said it with such sincerity that he thought he was going to cry.

"Thanks man that means a lot to me."

Booth just nodded.

It was about 6:00 and Booth was just about to sit down and relax when Hodgins pulled him up again and told him to get into the shower.  
He did so reluctantly and then got dressed in his new suit and a tie with little skeletons on it with matching socks to go with it.

Just then he started to panic when he realized he didn't have any shoes to go with his suit.

"Hodgins I don't have any…"

"Shoes to go with that suit? Look in the bag."

Booth opened the bag and took the chestnut color Moreschi shoes out of the bag. Shoes in hand he asked  
"How did you…"

"Just guessed, you're a size 11 right?"

"Yeah but I never told you that, how did you know?"

"Your other shoes dude, never doubt me, I want to help. Plus those shoes are top of the line."

"Yeah I can tell" he said with wide eyes "I want to thank you Hodgins…"

"For what?"

"Everything, from listening to my problem and giving guy advice, buying me all these things from the clothes to the shoes and being one of the only people I can trust besides Bones. It means a lot.

"No problem man, I wanted to help and I'd do it all again in a second. I consider you a friend Booth, and someone I can trust. A part of my family, and any part of my family and anyone who can get Brennan out of her shell like that, is worth anything and everything to me. Everyone on the team is my family and that's all I need, I don't need this money."

By then Booth was verging on tears "Thanks Hodgins you don't know how much this means to me either."

Then the two of them hugged (but only briefly, for it's not very manly.)

After they calmed down from all the emotion that was just shared, Booth finished getting ready and then relaxed a bit.

At about 7:30 Hodgins woke Booth from the little nap he was taking and said  
"Booth it's time to go man. You should get going or you'll be late. I called a cab for you and he should be coming any minute."

"Alright Hodgins and thanks again."

"No problem man, just have fun and good luck."

"Thanks."

He got outside and waited for his cab to arrive. Then he made his way over to the Lincoln Memorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: Hodgins and Booth don't have enough moments on the show so I decided to give them a little friendship in this story, hope it wasn't too awful (please tell me your thoughts) and sappy. Well please review tell me ALL your thoughts good, bad and ugly.  
> TTYL  
> ~*divine529*~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well here's the next installment. I hope you enjoy it. I must warn you that this is a bit depressing in parts and Booth does cry in this just a warning but it's the way I am I put some of myself in each of the characters you don't like it don't read it, if you have a problem with something I put into a story oh well that's just how I am. Ok rant over. I need at least 10 reviews to get the next chapter up (I am considering making this a really long story if you want that is). I need reviews good bad and ugly. Feel free to PM me if you have any problems with something.  
> Now I worked really hard on this chapter so be nice!  
> Enjoy

Booth arrived at Lincoln Memorial about 15 minutes later. No one was there so he thought he was early. He decided to sit on the steps until he saw someone.  
While he was sitting there he was thinking 'this is where Bones and I sat after the soccer mom case and I was drunk. How odd is it that I am meeting my mystery person here.' He was so lost in thought that he didn't see a taxi cab pull up. A woman got out and started searching around.

Booth mentally chided himself 'don't think of Bones right now, you're on a date!' Then he noticed a woman looking around and figured she was looking for him. He started to go down the steps and when he got close enough to the woman he recognized her immediately, those sky blue eyes and that brown/red hair.

"Bones?"

"Booth?!" she jumped "you scared me! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well I'm meeting someone."

"Me too, who are you meeting?" he asked afraid of the answer

"Secret Admirer. You?"

"Same" he whispered exasperatedly

She nodded then her head shot up.

"What? Have you met her yet?"

"No, I'm supposed to meet her at 8:00."

"I'm the same, do you have your note or whatever?"

"No but I have it memorized:  
Seeley,  
A friend. A confidant. A protector. Meet me at the Lincoln Memorial tonight at 8:00 to find a lover and someone you can trust wholeheartedly. Hope to see you there.  
Your,  
Secret Admirer"

 

"Mine says the same. Someone set us up."

"Yeah, but hey might as well walk around since we're here."

"Sure, you look very handsome by the way and I love this suit!"

"Thank you courtesy of Dr. Jack Hodgins and you look stunning in that dress!"

"Thanks, Angela helped me pick it out" she said shyly

Then it dawned on them:  
"They were part of this set up."

Then they started laughing and couldn't stop for several minutes.

As they ascended the steps they talked and when they got to the top stopped abruptly.

In the center of the room was a large wooden table with a large picnic basket on top. They walked over and saw a note pinned to the basket.

Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth,  
I was told you would be here and to give you this basket. We will be discussing this soon. Have fun.  
Sweets

"You have got to be kidding me! Does everyone know about this little outing?!" Booth exclaimed.

"What" Brennan came over and read the note with confusion that turned into semi-disgust.

"He may be our therapist but he doesn't need to know everything about us does he?

"No he doesn't Bones. But let's just have a good night and we will handle everyone else tomorrow."

"I'd like that"

They sat down on the chairs and opened the basket to find a big loaf of French bread, a large bottle of wine with 2 glasses, a few peaches, 1 Cesar salad (no chicken) and 1 grilled ham and cheese sandwich which was room temperature and still good.

They ate talking and bickering about random topics. When the conversation switched gears suddenly:  
"Booth you know you're the only constant in my life since my parents left?"

"Really what about Angela and the other squints?"

"Yeah they've been there too, but not as much as you. I really appreciate it."

"You're a great person to be around Bones, once people get into your life, like me and the squints, they don't want to leave and I promise to the bottom of my heart that I will never leave you."

By then Brennan was starting to cry:  
"But Booth you can't promise that. Everyone leaves, except you and Angela so far. One day you'll realize our partnership and friendship isn't worth it and leave like everyone else." Now she was sobbing.

Booth hated seeing her hurt and started to tear up as well and thought 'God what is it with the tears tonight?! First with Hodgins and now with Bones! I am not that type of guy who cries over a new friend who understands me, but with Bones I guess it's just I know how she feels. Maybe I should tell her about some of it.'  
He got up and pulled her into his chest soothing her and letting her cry it out.

When she finally calmed down they hugged for a bit longer and then sat down again.

After a few more minutes of silence Booth got up the courage to tell her a bit of his past:  
"Bones I know how you feel and if you are ready I'll tell you about some of my past that's not all fluffy and nice."

She nodded her head and smiled reassuringly.

He took a deep breath and sighed. Then he started:  
"Ever since I was about 10 I took care of my brother Jared. I raised him because my dad was always drunk and my mom left us. I did everything for Jared, I was his protector. Now that he's older and I see he's going down the same path as my father it makes me feel as if I'm not good enough for anyone, not Parker, not anyone." Tears were running down his cheeks now "I know what it feels like to be abandoned too, even if it's not the same as you. I know."

Brennan was overwhelmed as tears streamed down her face, she got up and held onto Booth for dear life.

"I've never had a truer friend than you and you are doing a wonderful job with Parker no matter what anyone says!"

Booth calmed down and replied:  
"Thanks Bones, I have plenty more of those stories, but no more tonight. It hurts too much and I've had enough crying for today. First with Hodgins because he sees the real me and understands who I am as a person and I've never had a guy friend like that. Then twice with you because of our emotional pasts, I hate seeing you hurt because it hurts me too."

"How does it hurt you too?"

Booth mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say:  
"Well first you have to promise me you won't run away or close yourself up again."

She considered this a minute and remembered Angela's words of advice and nodded:  
"I promise"

"Ok, well Temperance I am in love with you. I have been for quite a while, I don't know when but I love you."

Brennan was quiet for a minute and said:  
"Love is irrational Booth, there's no such thing. I can tell you that I have strong feelings toward you, if its love I don't know but I don't like being away from you or like seeing you with other women."

"Bones one day I will get you to believe and understand what love is and wait, what?"

"I said I have strong emotional feelings for you too Booth."

Booth crashed his lips to hers tasting the wine residue on her lips. They both felt an electric charge go through their bodies and shivered.

When they broke apart after a few minutes of prodding and probing each other's mouths, they both said simultaneously:  
"Wow."

Then Booth said:  
"That was so much better than the mistletoe kiss"

"I agree and have a confession to make. The mistletoe kiss was most defenantly not like kissing my brother."

"I figured as much"

"Yeah."

They were just about ready to leave when Booth looked in the basket and saw a chocolate cream pie. He pulled it out with a big grin on his face.  
Brennan eyed the pie with great interest and in the end ate some along with Booth smiling and teasing her.

The second time of packing up they decided to take a walk. Throughout their walk they talked about their newfound relationship and then at about 11:00 decided it was time to call it a night.

"Do you need a ride?" Booth asked

"I got here by a cab, why do you?"

"I got here the same way. How about we share a cab?"

"But we don't live in the same complex it'll be a pain."

"Not if one of us stays with the other."

"Booth I'm not ready yet, not tonight."

"Bones I wasn't implying that we have sex! Geez! Just that we spend the night together."

"Oh, sorry." She said flushing slightly.

"It's alright Bones, if you don't want to it's fine."

"No! I do it's just that I thought that, well…"

"That I was pushing you to have sex?"

She nodded not making eye contact.

"I'd never push you into doing anything you didn't want to do."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were just you."

They kissed again and he said:  
"You know you look incredibly cute and sexy when you blush."

She giggled.

"My my we are full of surprises." He said seductively while waggling his eyebrows.

"Booth stop it!"

"Ok I will for now at least."

"Let's go back to my place it's bigger and has 2 rooms. One for mister mischief maker and one for me."

"Alright I'll be good. I want to sleep with you in my arms"

She blushed again, nodded and gave him a warning look.

Booth smiled, kissed her and called a taxi.

The drive back to her apartment was quiet and when they got to her place she unlocked it with one of her many keys and they went in.

After they had both showered and changed they got into her bed: Brennan on the right and Booth on the left. They snuggled while watching the History Channel for a bit then Booth lent down and kissed Brennan who returned the kiss eagerly. Booth said:  
"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I love you. Sleep tight Temperance."

"That was really cheesy but oh well. You are the most handsome man I have ever seen and your feelings are reciprocated. Sleep well."

Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: To think I was going to make this an angsty chapter (for the date part at least). Look what I get instead! Oh well I like this version much better. I'm sorry I keep lashing out at you I don't mean any of it! Please forgive me? Well review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!  
> ~*divine529*~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been sooooo busy! Anyway I hope you aren't TOO mad! Any way I have a lot up my sleeve now so updates should be quick (I hope) not guaranteed… So here's the next chapter for now so enjoy…  
> ~*divine529*~

Brennan was the first to wake up that morning. When she went to get out of bed she found that she was being held down by something. When she looked to see what it was, she saw Booth's arm wrapped tightly around her. At first she panicked wondering how she had gotten into that situation but then she remembered last night's events and smiled. They had finally told each other their feelings and she didn't regret it at all.

She decided to take action and wake him up (as much as she loved watching him sleep) so she leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. :  
"Booth wake up."

"Ugh but it's early!"

"Booth it's not early and we need to go to work It's 6:00."

Slowly he opened his eyes and when his vision came into focus he looked into her mesmerizing eyes and smiled. After he kissed her he said:  
"Good morning. God you are so beautiful"

Brennan blushed and said:  
"Do you really think that?"

"Yes with my whole being"

After that statement Brennan had tears in her eyes and Booth said:  
"What's wrong?"

She replied:  
"No one's ever called me beautiful before, at least besides by parents…" she broke off and then buried her head under Booth's arm. Then he lifted her head up and made her look into her eyes, he wanted her to understand what he was going to say.

"Temperance, look at me."

She looked at Booth with much hurt in her eyes. Booth continued:  
"You are beautiful despite what everyone else thinks. I know you may not believe me but it is the whole truth from the bottom of my heart."

"Thank you Booth you have no idea what that means to me. It may take some getting used to though."

"I understand. I love you…"

They lean in for a kiss and eventually the need for air becomes evident and they break apart. They Brennan says:  
"Booth we have to get to work! Oh crap!"

"Bones its only 6:30 you have plenty of time. Relax."

"But I need to get there its late for me. Angela will interrogate me!"

"Sweetie don't worry I'll be there with you."

"No you don't understand when she finds out about us, she'll be extremely happy but angry that I didn't tell her."

"Don't worry about it Bones, one step at a time."

"Alright Booth, you're right, thanks. I gotta go get ready now."

"Ok."

She gets up and goes to her dresser, grabs her clothes and goes to change.

When she got back out Booth was sitting on her bed with a very pensive face.

"What're you thinking about Booth?"

"Happy things"

"Like what…"

"You."

"Oh, why?"

"You're always on my mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think about?"

"Being with you…in every way." He couldn't meet her eyes, he was afraid of her reaction.

"Oh." She couldn't think of anything else…Booth thinks about being with me… in every way is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Don't freak out ok, but if you want to get to work I suggest we stop because this is 1.) a very loaded conversation and 2.) long and very emotional.  
She couldn't think so she did he only thing she could

"Alright Booth but we will talk later… right?"

"Of course, but Bones I see those gears working don't run away from this… promise."

"I promise I won't run away, and I know I think a lot it's what I do."

"I know and that's one of the reasons I love you. So later then?"

"Yes later"

"Then let's go."

He gave her his 10 watt charm smile and followed her out the door… this was going to be a VERY long day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Ok again I apologize about the long break in between. I really think this chapter sucked so I need feedback… a lot. I am really rusty. Just let me know what you thought. I have more to say but I can't think of it right now… anyway there's plenty more to come so stay tuned… ~*divine529*~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: These next 2 maybe 3 chapters are different POVs so just hang in there I promise there is a lot more to come on this story…with other ones on the side. So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy…  
> ~*divine529*~

While they were in the car on the way to the Jeffersonian Booth's phone started ringing.

"Booth" 

"Hey Seeley"

"Oh hey Becca, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but Parker wants to see you today, he's been begging me for days" she said with a knowing smile

"Oh really? Sure I'll come pick him up after I drop Bones off at work."

"Ok I'll see you soon, bye."

"Bye" he said with a smile

After he got off the phone Brennan asked:  
"What was that all about?"

"Parker is coming over he's wanted to see me for days, so he's coming over...wait I forgot to ask you! Is that ok? Please don't be mad at me…"

"Booth relax, of course it's ok. I promise I'm not mad, I love Parker."

"You truly are an amazing person, thank you. I love you."

"Sure I love you too."

They continued the drive talking about Parker and what a great kid he is. Finally they arrived at the Jeffersonian and they said their goodbyes. While Brennan went to work, Booth went to get Parker.

When he got there he rang the doorbell and Rebecca answered the door.

"Hey Seeley how are you?"

"Great actually"

"That's great, well come in and I'll get Parker"

"Ok"

She went to get Parker and returned a few minutes later.

"Here he is..." before she could finish that sentence, Parker came bounding in  
"DADDY!"

"Hey Bub, how's it going?"

"Good… where's Dr. Bones?"

Oh how cute I can't wait for her to hear that one…he already loves her! I love this right now…

"At work but don't worry you'll see her soon" at his doubtful look he quickly added "I promise".

"Oh ok."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"Alright then. I'll have him back…"

"No Seeley you can have him for the weekend."

Booth's smile just got bigger and his eyes wider.

"Really?! You'd do that? You have no idea how much happier you just made me!"

"Really happier? Why?"

"Well let's go over here for a minute. Hey Parks why don't you go get something to do while Mommy and I have a little chat for a moment…"

"Ok."

When they were both sure that he was out of earshot Booth began telling Rebecca…

"Well Bones and I are together now…"

"Wow! When?"

"Last night it's kind of a long story but the point is that I'm happy."

"I am too and I know Parker will be too. But as for right now I want to know everything that happened."

"Okay." Just then Booth launched into his tale about the notes and then finally the date. When he finished, Rebecca said:  
"Seeley I just want you to know how happy I am for you! Now you should get going before you're late for work…"

Booth looked at his watch and his eyes widened in shock "I guess you're right I'd better get going"

"Parker!" he yelled

"Yeah Dad?"

"We need to get going…"

"OK let's go!"

"Bye Becca I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye Seeley"

When Booth and Parker got to the car Booth buckled Parker into his car seat then got in the car. They were in the car for a while when Parker asked a question…  
"Dad how was your date with Bones last night?"

"Great! Wait…how did you know it was with Bones when I didn't even know?"

"Well I like Bones a lot and I know you do too so me and Angela set you up…" He sat in the back of the car with a giant smile on his face which faltered a bit when Booth didn't immediately say something.

Booth was in such shock that he didn't reply until Parker said  
"Daddy are you mad at me?"

"No in fact just the opposite." Bones might be though. She was SO going to kill Angela for this! He smiled at this thought.

"I'm glad you intervened because I probably wouldn't have done it for another hundred years."

"I'm glad too but you never did answer my question…how did it go?"

Booth chuckled at this and thought jeez he's becoming a squnt: Bones to be exact. Oh what have I gotten myself into? Oh well that's why I love her…  
"It went great Bub, Bones and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"YES!"

After a little while longer they arrived at the Jeffersonian and went inside. All the while Booth was thinking about how Bones would react… this should be interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: Well this chapter turned out to be very interesting (could've had more and this was not what I originally intended but oh well) … well I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Before I forget I created a poll asking you all to give me an input on what story I should write after this. I also need a beta (really badly so if you could just PM me or something that would be appreciated.) Please review and the next chapter should be up soon. Hope you have a great day…  
> Love you all!  
> ~*divine529*~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Guys I'm back but not very happy with the feedback I got! I have a new Beta: Coilerfan35. Coming up pretty soon there is going to be some smut! I hope you enjoy this next installment!  
> ~*divine529*~

As Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian she was in such a daze she didn't even notice Angela standing in front of her office. She went to unlock her door when Angela stopped her.

"Bren, you're late I want details now!" she said with a knowing look.

"I don't know what you're talking about Angela, I just slept in."

"Ok Bren, I know you had a date with Booth, and I want details, now."

Brennan stood there with a look mixed of confusion and hurt.

"Angela how did you know when neither of us did? Why didn't you tell me?"

She saw the look on her best friend's face and immediately felt guild rise in her chest.

"Well Sweetie, it wasn't exactly my idea in the first place…it was Parker's."

"As in Parker Booth?"

"Yes now will you please let me explain without interruptions?"

"Yes, I apologize."

"Ok"

Then Angela told Brennan just that: Everything, from the beginning. Starting with the day Parker came in asking for her help to the questionnaires and the notes…everything she knew up to that morning. When she finished Brennan was silent for a moment then she said:  
"He saw it and we didn't, he's such a smart boy," she whispered, shock etched in her features, but all anger dissolved from her heart.

"Are you ok Sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just shocked"

"So you're not mad?"

"You know what, I'm not mad"

"Wow, he must be really good in bed for you to say that. I'm so happy for you!"

"But I never told you we got together" she said, her hand immediately coming to cover her mouth, her eyes wide above her fingers.

Angela squealed and ear-piercing shriek, all passer-by's of the Jeffersonian stopping and staring at the overly excited artist.

"I knew it was true! You can't hide things from me!"

"I know Angela…"

"So how is he?"

"In bed?"

"Well duh! What did you think I meant?"

"I don't know. We actually haven't done it…yet."

"WHAT!"

"Well…we're taking it slow…"

"Why?"

"Because I can't lose him Ange. He's the best thing that's happened to me."

"I understand Bren and I am happy for you."

"Thanks Ange."

"Sure. I only want you to be happy."

"Now I have to get back to work, Booth and I may tell everyone later. For now just keep it on the down low."

"Wow Bren you actually know a pop culture reference! I am so excited! Booth is really rubbing off on you. I will keep it on the down low by the way."

"I guess he is, I never realized how much being around a person can influence you."

"Yeah. Now I will keep my mouth shut, but if you don't do something soon…I will."

"Ange please don't! I want to do this my way."

"Alright I did promise didn't I? But remember what I told you last night."

"I will."

Brennan watched as her friend retreated to her office, sighing in relief as she stepped into her office and slid her lab coat over her arms. She brought her arms up and pulled her hair from the collar of her coat as she walked towards the platform, and slid her card through the sensor.

After about 2 hours she had identified 5 skeletons and was starting on her 6th, when Booth came bounding onto the platform with an eager Parker behind him.

"Hey Bones!"

Brennan was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice his entrance, his booming, happy tone pulling her back to reality violently, resulting in her own gasp of fear, and tripping over her own feet.

"Jeez Booth! You almost gave me heart failure!"

Booth laughed heartily and said "It's 'heart attack' Bones. You almost gave me a heart attack. And I have to say for you to almost fall over, you really must've been working hard."

Brennan's face turned a deep red from embarrassment and said  
"You know I always am…what time is it?"

"Almost noon. By the way I love it when you blush it's so cute." He teased, touching her cheeks lightly, and delighting in the deep crimson her skin changed to.  
"Really wow, you must be starving! You don't look so bad yourself either," Brennan whispered, a sly smile crossing her lips as Parker made his presence known.

"Hey Bones!"

"Hey Parker! I didn't see you there…why were you hiding?"

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Jeez Bones! He's been around you WAY too much! He's turning into a Squint!"

"He's extremely smart Booth. So Parker how are you?"

"Great but I'm hungry! We can talk at lunch…so can we go?"

Booth gave Parker a displeased look and he quickly added  
"Please"

"Yes we can go and we can talk at lunch but let me just get my things. Do you want to go to the Diner?"

"YEAH! They have the BEST pie!" Both Booth boys replied.

She chuckled and thought like father like son  
"Ok ."

"Alright but hurry!"

Both Booth and Brennan chuckled, Brennan shaking her head as she walked to her office, retrieved her stuff, and returned to the two anxious Booth boys waiting for her.

"Let's go," she announced, leading the father and son out of the sliding glass doors of the Medico-Legal lab and towards the SUV parked near the curb.

And in the most irrational, illogical subconscious happenstance, Brennan couldn't help but think that lunch would be very interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: So you know the drill R&R. Tell me your thoughts and any comments you want. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up! Next up is the diner talk…I wonder what that's all about? ! Love you lots!  
> ~*divine529*~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys I'm back! This is a filler chapter but at least it's something to help me get back into the saddle! I have some stories coming up soon so that should be pretty exciting! I have no idea when they will be up but hopefully (not for sure) they will be up within the next week! I am so excited for the 100th episode! Who's with me?! :D Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When they arrived to the underground parking lot Booth buckled Parker into his car seat, and then went around the back to get into the car. While Brennan, on the other hand, had ideas of her own.

"Hey Booth, can I drive?" she said with a smirk, eyebrows raised and head tilted just to add a little more cuteness.

"Booonessss! Don't do that to me!" he whined, scrunching up his face while furrowing his brows. "You know I can't resist that face of yours!"

"I know that so I took advantage of it…so can I drive?" she asked with a curious but hopeful look.

"No Bones…" he said defiantly.

"But Booth why?!" she shouted.

"Because I'm the driver and if anything were to happen to you…well it wouldn't be good" he answered with assertion but then backed off a bit embarrassed with what he said.

"No what were you going to say?" she asked tenderly but not pushing it.

"I'll tell you later, now can we go?"

Brennan was hesitant at first, fighting against rebutting his argument, but sighed in defeat, "Sure but this discussion isn't over…and one of these days will you promise to let me drive?"

Guilt lightly settled in Booth's chest, smiling gently before he said "Ok we'll finish this later…I promise. And I promise that sometime I will let you drive."

"Thanks Booth, now let's go"

Parker heaved a sigh of relief as they both climbed into the car, and asked what took them so long. Weakened by the argument, they settled on saying they just had to 'discuss something', which to their advantage, was enough for the 8 year old Booth.

Most of the drive was pretty talkative, at least on Parker's part. He talked about school and how he had a big science fair coming up and that he needed a really cool idea. Brennan smiled at the mention of elementary science and propositioned her help, agreeing to discuss the topic further when they had more time.

After their very animated car ride they arrived at the diner. Booth turned off the car and noticed that Brennan was deep in thought.

"Hey Bones…don't think about the fair too hard!" he joked and chuckled a bit

"Ha ha very funny Booth" she said sarcastically "I was just thinking about something but it's nothing to worry about." With a pensive look on her face she looked at Booth and he saw fear and hurt in her eyes.

"What was it?" he asked tenderly, frowning and wishing desperately to relieve her of her sadness.

"I'll tell you later Booth. I promise it's not exactly bad, but right now let's have lunch and our talk with Parker" the fear and hurt disappeared from her eyes and he knew she was compartmentalizing, inwardly growling before he spoke up. "Ok Bones but we will talk about this later ok?" Brennan nodded her head yes and they hugged for a minute or so.

Just then Parker cleared his throat and said "HELLO I'm hungry here, can we please go now?"

Both of the adults laughed as the exited the vehicle, a mischievous look on Booth's face as he went to retrieve his son, and started a tickle fight in the process.

"DADDDDDY! Stop!" Parker exclaimed between giggles while Booth with a determined face, defied "No" and laughed along with him.

"BONNNEES! Save me!" the younger Booth managed, fighting for air with a smile on his face.

Brennan contemplated and smiled, stepping from the car and walking over to Booth, dancing her fingers against his ribs and sending a shock wave through Booth's spine.

"BONES stop!" Booth yelped with shock, jumping away from her and his son.

"See Booth, now you know how Parker feels when you decide to entertain him with this game of laughing torture" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Bones what has gotten into you?" he asked chuckling, humored and completely out of breath from the 'laughing torture'.

"I suppose you are rubbing off on me, and I like it. I feel like I can be whoever I want to be when I am around you, and it makes me very happy" she said with a huge smile and sincere widened eyes.

"Oh I'm rubbing off on you am I?" he said cockily with raised eyebrows.

"Yes you are."

"I'm glad Bones, and I am very happy that it makes you happy, because I love seeing you happy" he ventured, matching her wide smile, and feeling his heart warm with the blush that crept across her cheeks.

Parker was getting antsy and tugged at Booth's jacket, turning to his son and bringing him into his arms "Okay okay. We're going," he said, wrapping his other arm around Brennan's shoulders and bringing his two most favorite people closer to him.

Right before they entered the diner Booth stopped and whispered to Parker "go get us our table and we'll be right there ok?"

Parker sighed and nodded "Well okay, just don't be too long. This trip has been long enough with you two arguing every two seconds."

"We don't argue," Brennan interrupted with a smile.

"That's right, we bicker; and that's what people in relationships do Parks," Booth stated, ruffling his son's hair "We do it because we love each other, like the little arguments you and I get into."

"Oh okay," Parker nodded, sticking his pinky out to his father "Just pinky swear you won't take forever."

Booth smiled and locked his finger with his sons, nodding and pushing him towards the door "I pinky swear we won't take forever."

"Okay," the little boy finally said, walking inside and waving at their usual waitress.

With arms crossed over her chest, and confusion sitting in her eyes, she turned and looked at Booth "Booth, I don't understand," she ventured "What are we still doing-"

But she was deliciously interrupted; Booth's mouth coming to move against her in the sweetest form of silence, their tongues fighting gently before they pulled back and Brennan took in a shaky breath.

"What was that for?"

"I haven't gotten to do that all day," Booth said definitively, his arms wrapping gently around her back "And I wanted to kiss my girlfriend."

"Oh ok I understand and you didn't want Parker to see it."

"Yeah, he gets kinda grossed out by it, but I also wanted to tell you that I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. I want to make sure you're ok because I hate seeing you so upset"

"Thanks Booth that means a lot, but we will talk later like I promised…I don't want to ruin lunch."

"Bones, I highly doubt it'll ruin lunch, but I'll respect your wishes.

"Thank you," she whispered gently, leaning forward and pressing her lips ever so slightly into his. "Can we eat now? Knowing how anxious a child can be I'm sure to Parker our time spent out here has qualified as 'forever'."

Booth laughed and pulled his arms from her, kissing her forehead before grabbing her hand and leading her inside the diner, walking to their usual table and finding Parker sitting there, waiting for them patiently.

Booth nodded to the waitress, and their usual food came out. A burger, apple pie, and extra fries for Booth; a salad, a milkshake, and multiple of Booth's extra fries for Brennan; and chicken fingers, fries, and chocolate pie for Parker.

As they waited, Parker folded his arms and leaned onto the table, looking between Booth and Brennan for a second before saying "Are you going to have our talk now?"

The two looked between each other, before turning to the child and matching his stance.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: Ok guys I know it's a cliff hanger but it's already long enough and the conversation is going to be a bit long…so tell me what you think of this (I love reviews)! I am updating "Brennan's Secret Place" as you are reading this and it should be up very soon. If you have any ideas for any of my work please let me know because I am having a bit of a block right now so let me know. I have a lot to say right now…anyway I'll stop here and say I hope you enjoyed this! TTYL  
> ~*divine529*~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm back! Sorry I've been so bad about updates…so busy! It's officially Hell Month! Anyway here's the next chapter and they are going to be long from now on so I hope you enjoy! :D

The trio had just finished eating their lunch, with Brennan constantly stealing fries from Booth's plate. They decided to start their conversation and then see where their day goes from there.

Booth and Brennan leaned back against the squishy red booth, ready to have a nice long conversation with Parker. They both looked at each other, communicating with their eyes and began.

"Parker" Brennan began but stopped because she was at a loss for words, so Parker decided to break the ice.

"What exactly is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Both Booth and Brennan looked at each other shocked. They held gazes for a while, before Brennan turned her gaze to the small child and began again."Well the change in our relationship, and how you might feel about it." Booth who had finally recovered, squeezed her hand tightly for support and she glanced at him and told him again silently with her eyes that that wasn't the only thing on her mind, and he understood.

"Oh only that, I'm perfectly fine with you two being together and being boyfriend and girlfriend…now it'll feel like I have two mommies!" he smiled ecstatically at the revelation, and Brennan, in shock, had tears in her eyes. Booth was in shock as well, he couldn't believe how smart Parker had gotten.

"Yeah Parks, it's like having two mommies now" Booth said very touched that his 8 year old son would think of Bones in that way. Then he added "So you're sure you're ok with us being together?"

"Yes Dad!"

Brennan, absolutely touched, just nodded her head in agreement and they spent the next few minutes in silence and then the rest of lunch discussing what they were going to do the rest of the day.

"How about a movie?" Booth suggested.

"No, Booth it's such a nice sunny day outside, we need some kind of outdoor activity." Brennan replied

"I agree with Bones, sorry Dad."

"Ok Parks…since you don't really like my idea and agree with Bones who doesn't exactly know what she wants to do, why don't you chose an activity?"

Brennan's mouth gaped open with faux hurt by Booth's comment and said "Booth, what is the deal? Maybe I did have an idea! But I agree that we should let Parker chose."

Booth chuckled a bit; he loved that woman so much and they smiled at each other in the cutest way.

"Ok I'd be glad to choose." He thought for a minute or two and exclaimed "How about we go to the zoo! That's something we can all enjoy!"

Pleased by his idea, they all hopped into Booth's SUV and drove to the Zoo. The drive was filled with easy conversation about what animals they were going to see. When they arrived at the zoo, they parked and freed an eager Parker from the evil clutches of his seatbelt, then walked to the ticket booth, and bought their entrance inside.

They started with the White Tiger cage which Parker was absolutely enthralled with and Booth got a little bit nervous when Parker got pretty close to the large and wild feline. Then throughout the day they also visited the Pandas, other Tigers, Penguins, Hippopotamuses, Polar Bears, Cougars and finally Lions.  
Parker read the signs by each and every cage, trying to learn as much as he could about each animal. When he reached the lions cage though he was surprised to find out very interesting facts such as only the females hunt and sometimes they eat their young.

Both Parker and Booth had seen what they had wanted to see, and Booth wanted to have Brennan see something she was interested in too. He looked at the map he had and saw that there was a dolphin show at 4:30. He quickly looked at his watch and saw that it was going to start in about fifteen minutes. He wanted her to see that show but he needed to somehow sneak away to get the tickets without her noticing. He had a plan.

"Hey Parks, come here for a second." Parker walked over with worry in his eyes.

"Dad, did I do something wrong?"

Booth saw the worry in his son's eyes and said "No Parker, definitely not, but I need you to distract Bones for a little while, so I can sneak away and get her a surprise…can you do that?"

"Yeah sure Dad." he replied with excitement in his voice.

"Thanks Bub, I'll be back in a bit."

He told Brennan that he had to go to the bathroom and asked her if she could watch Parker, of course she said yes. So he quickly snuck away and walked up to the ticket booth and asked the man for 3 tickets to see the dolphin show at 4:30, the man said it wasn't a problem and gave him the tickets, they may have cost a lot of money but they were worth it for her.

After about ten minutes Brennan started to get worried "Parker, since your father isn't back yet, do you want to go and look for him with me?"

"No, we can talk though…he said he would be back soon."

Brennan gave him a suspicious look, but quickly brushed it off "Ok so what do you want to talk about?"

"Are you enjoying your time at the zoo with us today?"

"Of course I am Parker, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…"

"Anyway, what is your favorite animal?"

"I have a lot of favorite animals, Parks."

"Well everybody has lots but in a life or death situation what would your favorite be?"

At first Brennan didn't understand what he was talking about and she scrunched her face up in the way she normally does when thinking hard about something…she wasn't in a life or death situation but then after thinking about it for a few minutes she got what he was saying. He was saying that if she was in a life or death situation which animal would she chose "Well I love this animal even if I'm not in a life or death situation but since you asked it would have to be a dolphin."  
"Oh that's so cool! I don't know much about them but they seem really cool!"

Just the Booth came back with the tickets safely in his pocket. He took in the beautiful sight of his son and his partner…girlfriend, talking about something animatedly and laughing about it. He knew that this was a moment he was going to remember forever. They noticed him and waved him over. "Hey guys sorry I took so long but I had an errand to run."

"That's ok Booth we were just bonding a bit and it was fun."

"Oh yeah what were you talking about?"

"Animals and what our favorites were. Since I know both yours and Parker's, he was interested in what mine was so I told him."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Dolphins and they sound really cool Dad! Could we go see them?"

"Yeah let's head over in that direction." he smiled to himself knowing what was going to come and Parker had done a good job at keeping the secret.

They walked over to the aquarium section of the zoo and Brennan started to go inside but was stopped by the sign that said Dolphin Show at 4:30. She quickly went up to the ticket man to see if they could go, but he said that they were sold out for that show. She walked away shoulders slumped and head hung in disappointment and Booth figured it would be a good time to give her, the first surprise he got her.

"Hey Bones, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, I just wanted to see the show, but it's illogical to be sad about something that we can see anytime."

"No Bones it's not illogical to be upset about this. Come on let's go for a walk for a minute, I need to give you something."

Immediately Brennan perked up like a little kid on Christmas "What?"

Then he pulled the tickets out of his coat pocket and gave them to her. She was stunned "Booth are these what I think they are?"

"Yeah they're tickets to the dolphin show at 4:30."

Brennan jumped into his arms and hugged him then pulled back and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips "Thank you Booth, but how did you get these? The man said they were sold out."

"Well when I said I was going to go to the bathroom, I was really buying these tickets for you…I figured that since you hadn't really seen your favorite animal today while we had was unfair, so I wanted to do this for you."

"Booth you didn't have to do this, but thank you. What did I do to deserve a man like you?"

"Nothing…but I was thinking the same thing, what did I do to deserve a beautiful woman like you as my girlfriend?"

She didn't answer, and he hadn't expected her to they both knew the answer. "Can we go in now?" Booth chuckled and said "Of course we can."

They walked into the stadium and gave the usher the tickets, and she led them to the front. "Booth did you buy front row tickets?"

"Yeah…" he blushed.

"Booth why did you do that? That had to be really expensive!"

"It wasn't so bad." he avoided her gaze but she made him look at her by taking her hand and gently moving his head in her direction.

"Yes Booth it was bad and I want to thank you again for doing this for me."

The sincerity in her eyes was so powerful that Booth had never seen in her before and before he could comment the lights went down and Parker was bouncing in his seat. The commentator came on the speaker and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to the 4:30 showing of the dolphin show! Please no flash photography and I hope you enjoy the show!"

When the commentator had finished, the trainers came out with some live fish to lure them up to the surface of the water. Once the graceful grey creatures broke the surface of the blue pool the trainers gave them the mackerel and then started doing specific hand movements to have the dolphins do specific tricks. Throughout the entire show the trio was in awe, but while Booth was watching the show he was also looking at Brennan's reaction to the amazing animals she loved so much and that meant more to him than the show itself. The mammals kept doing all sorts of amazing flips and jumps and after about an hour the show ended.

While they were walking out Brennan said she had to use the restroom, so while she went both Booth and Parker went into the gift shop and chose out another gift for Brennan. Booth decided to get her a little blue dolphin figurine made of glass, whereas Parker got her a book on dolphins and their lifestyles. They paid and left the store just as Brennan came out of the restroom.

Just then Brennan decided she wanted to look around the gift shop but didn't want Booth to come with her, so she called Parker over "Hey Parker?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you stall your father while I go into the gift shop?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok thanks, Parks"

She quickly left for the gift shop and searched around for the perfect gift for Booth, she decided on both a book on Tigers and a necklace with a Tiger tooth on it. She paid for it and left the store and made it back just in time because Parker was having a bit of a difficult time keeping his father at bay.

"Sorry about that guys, I just wanted to check something out really quickly, we can start heading home now." "It's ok Bones, let's go home now."

So they walked through the zoo to the parking lot, found their car and drove to Booth's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: Ok guys I promised you a long chapter and that is what we have…a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review please for they make my day :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am on a role! Here's the next chapter enjoy!

When they finally arrived back at Booth's apartment and he had parked the SUV, they walked up the three flights of stairs till they got to apartment 3b. Booth unlocked his door and they went in. Brennan slipped her jacket from her arms and put it on the counter along with her bag. Booth helped Parker take off his shoes and hung both their jackets in the closet. He saw Brennan's jacket and hung hers up as well, getting a smile in return.

Then Parker, still energized from the fun afternoon went over to Brennan and tapped her lightly on her lower back, for it was the highest place he could reach. "Doctor Bones?" he said quietly.

Brennan bent down to his level and asked "Yes Parker, what do you need?"

He motioned for her to bend down a little further so he could whisper into her ear and when she obliged he whispered "Do you think we should give daddy his gift now?"

Brennan chuckled and nodded her head.

Booth stood there, a bit confused at what was going on. Brennan padded lightly over to where her bag rested and pulled out the bag from the gift shop and when she got a look of confusion from Booth, she jerked her head telling him to follow her. They walked over to the couch and she sat down. When Booth was situated as well, she spoke "Booth I wanted to thank you for the wonderful day I had with both you and Parker so I got you these in the gift shop." She extended her arm and gave him the bag.

Booth listened to her intently and after she spoke he had a look in sincerity in his eyes and a look of love. He took the bag and said "Thanks Bones."

Brennan looked a bit confused "You're welcome but, you haven't even opened it yet so why are you thanking me if you don't even know if you'll like it?"

Booth looked at her and said "It's the gesture that really matters, the gift could be anything and I would love it…but knowing you, I will love this gift."

Brennan sat there in awe of the man she was in love with, and couldn't believe someone like him was in love with her; truthfully, she didn't deserve him.

She was brought out of her thoughts and back to the present when Booth began opening his gift. He looked in the bag and saw two neatly wrapped packages, but before he grabbed one he asked "Are these both for me?"

Brennan replied "Yes, they are both for you"

Again, Booth looked at her and had a look of surprise on his face "Bones you didn't have to get me all of this."

"Yes I did Booth, you do so much for me and I feel like I need to do something in return."

"You don't have to do anything in return, I like doing things for you, I love you remember" he said with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his face.  
"Go ahead and open them Booth."

He picked up the smaller package and unwrapped it like a kid on Christmas. Brennan had to laugh at that, and both Parker and Booth looked at her like she was crazy "What's so funny Bones?"

"Your unwrapping skills are quite humorous Booth."

"Oh why thank you Dr. Brennan" he smiled playfully.

"Aren't you going to see what it is?"

Booth laughed again and he looked down at the small box. He opened it and his jaw dropped when he saw what it was. "Oh wow, thank you so much Bones! Is this what I think it is?"

"Well I can't possibly know what you're thinking but if you think it's a tiger tooth then you would be correct."

Booth looked at her with adoration and Brennan realized how deep his feelings for her went. She shook it off and then said "Open the other one, I hope you like it as much as you liked the necklace."

He carefully laid the necklace back into its box and scooped up the larger package. This time he unwrapped it more carefully to which he got another chuckle and head shake from Brennan. Parker sat there eager to see what the second package was, and hoped that his dad liked it. When Booth finished opening it he looked at the book on felines and smiled again, while Brennan cleared her throat and said "This is more of a gift for both you and Parker; it's an educational book about Felines and their way of life."

"Thanks Bones" they both replied. Then they both got up and gave her a large hug and Booth gave her a loving kiss which she accepted hungrily. Booth pulled away and gave her a look that said 'there is an 8 year old in the room we shouldn't push it' and she giggled and agreed.

Booth then remembered that he had gotten her something too so he pulled away from Brennan, with much protest and said "Don't worry I'll be right back, I just have to get something."

"Ok."

Booth walked over to his counter and gently lifted the gift that he got Brennan. Then he walked back over to her, careful not to drop the bag, and sat back down in the spot he had previously occupied. He handed her the bag and she got a surprised and shocked look in her eyes. This man never failed to surprise her. "Booth what is this?"

"Just another gift, but one is from Parker this time."

They communicated with their eyes once more and she cocked her head and faux glared at him for getting her yet another gift. "Just open it Bones."

She sighed and opened it just as Booth asked her to.

She loved the book that Parker got her and gave him a big hug while kissing his blond curls. Next she moved onto the second package and she gasped in surprise when she saw the little glass dolphin. Tears came to her eyes and she jumped up from her spot and gave both Booth and Parker huge hugs. "Booth this is beautiful! Thank you so much, I don't know what to say!"

Booth smiled, glad that she liked her first gift and said "You are very welcome Bones, and besides you deserve it."

She didn't have any words after that last statement so she just buried herself into Booth's shoulder and gently pushed Parker's body into her stomach and they sat like that until Brennan calmed down a bit.

A little while later Parker decided that he was hungry and asked if they could have dinner. Booth said they could but had a plan of his own. While Brennan was looking at her dolphin Booth crouched to his son's level and asked "Parker why don't you ask Bones if she'll make her fabulous Mac 'N Cheese."

"That sounds awesome! I love Mac 'N Cheese!"

Booth laughed and jerked his head in her direction and Parker understood what he was asking him to do.

"Hey Dr. Bones"

Brennan had the feeling that he wanted to ask her something so she asked "Yes Parker?"

"Would you make us your Mac 'N Cheese?"

Brennan glared at Booth but said "Yes Parker I would love to, are you hungry?"

"Very"

"Ok I'll start on it right away then," she got up from the couch walked over to Booth and smacked the back of his head lightly while chuckling cynically and said "Booth why did you ask Parker to ask me to make Mac 'N Cheese when you could've clearly done it yourself?" eyebrows raised and hands on her hips made him think she was mad, but the twinkle in her eye and slight smirk on her face told him otherwise.

"I just wanted to have it and figured a little child would be easier to make up your mind" he said sweetly.

"Good tactic but next time, ask me yourself" she walked toward the kitchen before he could answer.

"Parker do you want to watch TV till dinner is ready?"

"Sure"

They put the TV on and flicked through the channels until they found something they were interested in. They settled on the hockey game, which was the Capitols vs. the Flyers and currently the Flyers were winning 2-1.

About an hour later Brennan called them into the kitchen and ate their dinner.

"Bones this is still the best Mac 'N Cheese I've ever had" Booth exclaimed.

"Dr. Bones this is great! I love it!"

"Thanks guys, wow is that the only word I know anymore? All I say is 'thank you' when I am around you."

"It's ok Bones, you just feel grateful that we are in your life."

"Yeah I guess that's it."

They finished eating their dinner and conversation came easy, and afterwards they all pitched in and cleaned the dishes together. After everything was cleaned up they went back into the family room.

Brennan walked over to her gifts and put them on the counter by her bag, to take home with her the next day. She had a special place for all of her gifts that Booth gave her; she put them on a shelf in her apartment. She didn't think Booth knew but when she came back from putting it with her things he said "Bones are you going to put the dolphin with Brainy Smurf and Jasper on their special shelf?"

Brennan was shocked yet again "Yes I am, but how did you know that I had a special shelf for them?"

"I know you Bones remember? Daffodil, Daisy, Jupiter, Jeffersonian." He smiled and she replied…

"Yes I remember; I'll show you that shelf and some other things the next time you come to my place"

"Ok".

Parker started falling asleep and the two adults were pretty exhausted as well, so Booth decided that it was time for bed. Booth scooped Parker up into his arms and carried him to his bedroom. Brennan figured that it was going to take a little while for Booth to come back went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and took a shower. Then she got her pajamas and put them on and went back out to the sitting area.

Booth came back out a few minutes later to see Brennan lying on his couch and he shook his head and said "Bones what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting ready for bed; that should be fairly obvious"

"It is, but you shouldn't sleep on the couch, you take the bed."

"No Booth, this is your house and I am not taking your bed from you"

"Fine since I know I won't win this debate how about a compromise?"

"I'm up for that"

"Ok how about we both take the bed?"

Brennan thought about it for a minute and finally said "Ok, we are both grown adults and besides we are in a romantic relationship so I don't see how it would be a problem."

Booth smiled triumphantly and walked over to her and scooped her up just like he did with Parker a little while before. Brennan squealed when Booth picked her up and she laughed as he carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed, a smile on his face as he leaned down and kissed her softly, but the kiss quickly turned passionate.

They explored each other's mouths and memorized each other's distinct flavor. Things were about to get really serious but Booth suddenly pulled away and Brennan looked at him and asked "What's wrong Booth?"

She looked sad at the loss of contact and Booth looked sad too but he replied "We can't, not while Parker's here."

"Ok, but promise me that we will soon, I feel like after today I realized that I am ready, I just wasn't ready to accept it."

Booth smiled adoringly and brought his hand up to brush a lock of her auburn hair out of her face "I'm glad to hear it Bones," he murmured before he kissed her cheek lightly."Let's get to bed before I really start to go insane! You have no idea how bad I want you!"

"I want you pretty badly too Booth, so you can't say that I don't know when I actually might."

"Ok Bones it's too late for squint talk so go to bed." He chuckled and quickly added "I love you Bones."

"Ok, I love you too Booth, good night"

"Good night."

They leaned in for a quick kiss and then Booth wrapped his arm around her stomach and Brennan relaxed into his touch and was asleep seconds later. Booth lay awake for a little while reflecting on their day and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: Ok guys I hope you enjoyed this! Review


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: YAY I'm updating! This might be it for a while since I have finals next week then I am leaving for about a month so enjoy for now! This might be a shorter chapter but it'll be worth the wait, I promise! Enjoy!

The next morning Brennan woke up and at first didn't know where she was. Then she saw that she was in Booth's bed and had his arm wrapped around her and she smiled as she looked at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, his face looked younger and all the stress lines from all the bad things he went through in his life were seemingly invisible. She decided to let him sleep a little more and settled back down into his chest.

About a half an hour later Parker came bounding into their room and jumped on the bed. "DADDY WAKE UP!"

Booth groaned in protest but when Brennan leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips, her sultry voice was enough to bring him right from his sleep. "Booth wake up, we're going to have a lot of fun today."

He smirked at her gentle wink, and he quickly moved from his bed, throwing on fresh clothes before she called out for him.

"Booth, I'm going to start breakfast. How about you go ahead and take a shower;  
"Bones, you don't have to do that"

"No, I don't, but I want to"

"You are an angel, I love you."

She blushed again and said "I have affectionate feelings for you as well but I cannot be certain if this feeling is love. I will never get tired of hearing it from you though" she finished with a smile.

"Bones, one day you will be certain and I will wait for that day, I will never abandon you…I promise."

"Thank you Booth, that means a lot"

"You're welcome Bones. But you probably shouldn't thank me since I doubt I'm physically capable of ever leaving you in the first place. I'm certain I wouldn't be able to do it."

Brennan was shocked beyond disbelief and immediately jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Booth I am at a loss for words…I have no idea what to say!"  
"You don't have to say anything Bones."

"How do I know that you won't leave me? I know what you said but it's not possible"

"Yes it is Bones. When you're so in love with someone to the point that not being around them shatters your world to a point beyond recognition…that makes it possible. "

Brennan started to cry and held onto him longer. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now Booth."

"It's ok Bones, I know you need time so I will let you think it over for a while…let me shower and then I will make breakfast"

"No Booth, you shower, I will make breakfast. I want to do something…please let me do this."

"I could never deny you anything Bones," he whispered, his knuckle hooking and touching the underside of her chin, before he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and made his way down the hall and into his bedroom.

While Booth was in the shower, Brennan calmed herself down from becoming so overemotional, and decided that later she would sit down and think about what she was feeling and then talk to Booth about it. In the meantime though, she entered the kitchen to an antsy Parker waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning Parker." She hadn't given him a proper good morning so she walked over to him, bent down to his level and looked into his eyes.

"Good morning Bones, did you sleep well?"

Smiling immediately she replied "Yes Parker, I had a very good sleep, thank you for asking. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

He thought for a minute then said "Can you make waffles?"

"Of course Parker, do you want to help me?"

"YEAH!"

After they agreed on what they wanted to make and that they would do it together, they gathered all the ingredients and started mixing the batter. They were just about finished making them when a hungry Booth walked in. "Bones this smells amazing!"

She beamed and easily replied "Booth don't give me all the credit, Parker helped too."

He laughed a loud belly laugh when he saw Parker with flour, and batter all over his face and shirt "I can see that! Come here Bub, let me wipe your face off."

The little boy groaned but eventually complied. "I was supposed to be a batter Indian," he muttered ruefully as his father brushed a towel across his face.  
When he was done, Booth said "Are the waffles done, or do we have to wait a while."

"No they are almost done, just wait a few minutes."

Brennan finished making the waffles while the Booth boys set the table. Then when she served them their meal, the immediately dug in. They were hungry, and Brennan laughed despite the slight fear in her chest when she sat down with them. When both of the boys were done they said "That was fabulous Bones! Thanks for making those for us."

"Sure it was my pleasure."

They sat in silence for a while and stared at each other until the phone rang. Booth got up and answered it

"Hello?"

"Hi Seeley, its Rebecca."

"Oh hey Becca, what's up?"

"Not too much, how's Parker?"

"Great! We had a really fun time yesterday."

"Good I'm glad and is Dr. Brennan there too?"

Booth hesitated and swallowed nervously before answering "Yeah she's here, why, is that going to be a problem?"

"No not at all, I was just wondering because I know that Parker loves her and she is a great influence on him. I am really happy for you Seeley, really."

He could tell she was being sincere by the tone of her voice and smiled in response "Thanks Becca."

"Sure, when do you think I could come and pick Parker up?"

"Ummm, how about around 11:00, that way we can finish cleaning up breakfast and get him all ready to go."

"Yeah that works perfectly, thanks Seeley."

"Sure, I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye."

After he hung up the phone he turned toward Brennan and smiled. "Becca's picking up Parker at 11:00, so we should probably clean up and then get him packed up."

Brennan smiled in return, and found herself entranced by his eyes. They smiled knowing smiles, but stayed silent; in turn making Parker very antsy, and quite disgusted, interrupting the silence by saying "Hey Dad, Bones don't we need to start cleaning up?"

Both adults chuckled and Booth replied "Yeah Bub, start taking the plates over and Bones and I will be right in."

Parker obeyed his father but not without shaking his head and sighing first.

When Parker was out of view Booth walked over to Brennan and looked into her eyes asking her permission to kiss her and when she obliged he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah Bones" he replied not taking his lips away from hers.

"We need to stop this, at least until after Parker is gone. I promise that we can finish later."

"Ok Bones, I suppose you're right. Let's go help him get ready."

They went to help Parker and when they were finished they helped him get packed up and then sat down to wait for Rebecca to come. About ten minutes had passed when there was a knock at his door. Booth got up and made his way over to the door, looked through the peephole and when he saw that it was Rebecca he opened it. "Hey Becca."

"Hey Seeley, is Parker ready to go?"

"Yes he is let me just get his things."

While Booth went to get his son's things Rebecca came into his apartment and saw Temperance sitting on the couch, so she walked over and said "Oh hello Dr. Brennan, how are you?"

"Hi Rebecca I'm doing quite well thank you."

"Good…I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you and Seeley. He's a great man."

Brennan smiled to herself at that comment and replied "I know he is, and Parker is a wonderful little boy."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan."

"Sure but I'm just telling the truth."

Rebecca had to smile at that comment and thanked her again.

Booth returned to find the two women talking animatedly about something but when they became aware of his presence they stopped and said their goodbyes.

Parker hugged Brennan tightly and she promised him that she would see him soon. Then Rebecca helped Parker get his shoes on and he hugged his dad one more time before promising to see him soon and then they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: I know that ended rather abruptly but it was a bit of a challenge to write this for me…I hope you enjoyed it anyway


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok guys I know I've been a jerk on the updating but I have legitimate excuses first I was on vacation and then I got my wisdom teeth extracted and that was hell so please forgive me? Anyway this chapter is going to need lots of feedback because it's my first dive into writing smut! YAY! Let me know how it goes! :/  
> I would really like to thank my beta Coilerfan35 who without her this chapter would not be possible!

As soon as Rebecca and Parker left, both Booth and Brennan migrated to the window and waited until they were in the car, and safely on their way home. As the license plate disappeared around the corner, Brennan turned with a sinful smile; and her fingers took hold of the sapphire colored strings, that held the two sides of her silk shirt in place.

"You remember what I said about earlier?" she asked; her voice soft and dripping with danger. They left…and you know I'm not a liar."

His smile was tender, and he couldn't help the soft chuckle that broke through his lips. He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms loosely around her lower back; his thumb brushing against the silky material covering her skin."You're absolutely sure?" he asked, one of his hands rising to touch under her chin. "Because I love you no matter if you're ready for not, and I would never, ever want to push you."

She smiled up at him, and continued running her fingers along the strings of her shirt to quell the nervous feeling she felt deep in her belly. "Yes," she answered on a whisper. "I am absolutely sure. Am I insecure because I've never been in a relationship like this before? Of course, but I trust you…with my mind…with my body…with my heart…"

He felt a tightening in his chest, and gasped for a breath before he leaned mere inches forward and reveled in the heat that coursed through his body the second her soft lips touched his own. His arms tightened around her, and he groaned softly as her teeth softly dug into his lip; her tongue cautiously moving forward and asking for entrance; which he eagerly gifted.

Brennan took the initiative of beginning the encounter, and slid her fingers along the lines of buttons holding together the fabric that hid the wall of muscle and flesh she craved to touch. Her fingers were quick and unrelenting as she slid each button from its hold, and allowed the light material to fall completely from his shoulders.

Breathing in a shaky breath against his lips; she rested her palms against his developed pectorals. She felt the muscles quiver under her touch, and allowed her fingers to twitch forward, so that her nails could scratch against his skin.

Moving her lips from his own, she pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat; before licking a trail to his Adam's apple. She smiled against his skin, and allowed her fingers to slowly scratch down his chest while she circled her tongue under the prudence in his throat. His head was thrown back, and his hands were tightening against her back; his moans vibrating against her nose.

"Bones," he growled, moving his hands to tightly grip her hips. "Bones, what the hell are you doing?"

"Stimulating your thyroid," she answered, circling the area once again with her tongue. "You're thyroid gland is closely linked with sexual organs, making it one of the nine pleasure points in a male."

"Mmm, dirty scientist," he growled, moving his hands to frame her jaw. "I like it."

Her laugh was soft and breathless before his lips attacked her own, and he pressed her against a nearby wall. He ground his hips into the cavity of her own, and swallowed the soft whimper that escaped from her throat; surprised at the fierce rip of her fingers down his belly so she could grip the waistband of his jeans.  
His belt and cocky belt buckle were torn from his body almost painfully, before she separated the metal disk from the other side of his jeans, and tugged them down his toned legs. She drug her nails up the muscles in his legs, and brushed her fingers over the tent in his boxers; gasping when he kissed her harder, and bucked into her hands.

She moved her hands to his hips and pressed him backwards; backing him until he hit the arm of her couch. She pressed him to sit, and kissed his lips softly, before backing away with a tempest smile.

She sank to her knees and ran her finger tips down his leg; until she reached the skull socks he had covering his feet. She ducked her fingers into the soft material, and pulled the fabric from his feet, pressing her finger into the back of his heel, and kissing the side of his foot lovingly as he tensed in his seat and released a shaky, pleasured breath.

She pressed the point again, and kissed against the side of his knee; before she repeated the process with his other foot and smiled as she looked up, and found his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Another pleasure point," she explained, settling down his foot, and straightening on her knees to rest her arms against his legs. "The dip under your ankle releases energy and produces strong feelings of pleasure."

He helped her to her feet, and brought his fingertips to her jaw; impressioning his lips against her own with a burning passion that heated her body from the inside out. "You're telling me," he muttered into the kiss; groaning as she passed her palm over his tented cock once again, before she pulled him to a standing position; and she made away with the red boxers littered with white roster silhouettes.

Completely freed from any confines; she pressed her hands into his chest and pushed away; moving to stand far enough away from him so that she could admire him and all he had to offer. Her body burned and shook in response to the man standing in front of her; a heat in her lower belly making her clench her legs for some sort of relief.

She moved her eyes from the symmetrical and warm features of his face to the perfect architecture of his skeletal structure. His musculature brought delicious shadows to reside against his stomach; and she felt a throbbing in her sex as she traced the thin trail of hair from his navel to the straining member, begging for her attention.

"Uh, Bones, as great as it is to have you standing there admiring me, you're in too many clothes for my liking," he said, smiling cockily as he shook her from her obviously pleasurable reverie.

"Then why don't you do something about that?" Brennan shot back, suggestively.

Booth took the hint and advanced towards her; looming over her, and reaching for the tie that rested under her breasts. He dipped his finger into the bow, and pulled; the empire pieces of silk falling away to reveal a thin line of ivory skin.

He traced his finger up the quivering line, and pushed her shirt away from her shoulders while ducking down to suck on the side of her neck. She shivered and whimpered softly; digging her nails into his back as she pushed down her tightly fitting yoga pants; and left her standing in her bra and panties.

He did as she had before, and stepped back to get a better view of her; his nervousness giving his heart yet another scared flutter as he looked over her beautiful form; and contemplated what they were about to do. Her siren-like voice broke through to him, and he looked up at her with a soft smile on his lips.  
"Are you going to finish what you started or just stand there and gape at me?

He proceeded to finish what he started, and he flicked the front clasp of her bra; before sliding her wettened, musky smelling panties to the floor. He stared at her again, and felt himself twitch; his eyes unconsciously darkening at the sight of skin he was sure was adorned by Gods.

She shifted nervously, and tried to cover herself up; uncertainty laced throughout her voice as she whispered quietly: "Booth, why are you staring at me like that?"  
"You are so beautiful," he confessed breathlessly; reaching forward to slide a single finger along the curve of her waist, until he allowed his hand to settle against her hip. "I love you, Bones, and I'm in such an awe of how someone like you could be in love with someone like me. My god, you're too good for me."  
She moved her hand to cover his own, and stepped closer to him so that she could look straight into his eyes; her head shaking as she drained insistence into her words."Booth, I think you're completely wrong. You're the one who is too good for me."

"Bones how could you say that?" he asked, reaching up with his spare hand to cup her chin lovingly. "I can't even comprehend half of the stuff you know. I'm completely inferior to you."

"Booth you are extremely smart," she insisted, tilting her head against his hand. "I believe the correct term for your area of expertise is 'street smarts' while I am 'book smart'. And when you say inferior I assume you mean income wise, but money is just a vanity object that I care nothing about. I have enough to support myself and a whole hoard of people if need be. So you have no need to feel inferior to me at all."

"But Bones-" he started, but stopped when she pressed her finger to his lips.

"No, Booth, no arguing." 

He sighed in defeat and shook his head in disbelief; smiling against her finger, and pulling back to press a tender kiss against the tip. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked quietly, smiling at her and pressing a kiss to her finger again.

"Nothing," she said immediately, smiling the lopsided grin that could better his worst day. "You didn't have to do anything to 'deserve' me. You just meddled so far into my life that I couldn't bear to get rid of you."

Booth threw his head back and laughed whole heartedly; inching closer to her so he could lift her into his arms. He carried her lovingly in the strong cradle of his arms, and moved into her bedroom so he could place her on the queen sized bed. He stepped back and smiled at her; letting his eyes roam fully over her body, admiring not only the breath taking beauty she encompassed, but also the contrast of her skin to the maroon sheets that covered the mattress.  
Her growl was impatient, and eventually, she sat up and wrapped her hands around his hips; tugging on him with a force he wasn't expecting, that sent him crashing on top of her.

"Hey!" he grumbled gruffly as she rose onto his forearms. "What was that for?"

"You were taking too long," she said practically, teasingly raising her hand to touch her fingers to the side of his face. "And we should probably do this if you don't want me to change my mind."

Booth looked into her eyes and could see the playfulness in them so he gently bent his head and captured her lips with his before slowly trailing down her neck with his tongue until he finally got to her honey colored breasts. His eyes shot up to her own, and he smiled before he passed the flat of his tongue over one of her rosy, pebbled nipples; closing his lips fully around the small bead and sucking softly in time with the erratic moans that poured from deep in Brennan's chest.  
He switched to attend to her neglected breast, but brought the treated one into his hand; his palm cradling and softly squeezing the silky mound of flesh. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders, and he felt the pressure of her hands; following her lead and trailing feather light kisses down her belly, until he stopped and teased a singular ticklish spot he knew made her squeal.

"BOOTH STOP DOING THAT!" she squealed loudly. He paused for a moment to let her catch her breath while he was laughing uncontrollably "Booth, it's not funny! I could really hurt you if you do that again as I am not in control of my actions."

"Oh I'll keep you in control," he growled against her skin, smiling as the sweet laugh he had expected to hear met his ears.

"We both know that's bullshit," Brennan responded; gazing at him lovingly, and brushing her fingers through the soft strands of his hair.  
Booth rested his chin against her stomach as she spoke; watching her with warm, darkened chocolate eyes. The tender run of her hand brought a smile wider than the one he wore at the moment to his lips, and he couldn't help put press a loving kiss against her heart, before he retraced his trail and reached the already shimmering curls of dark brown hair.

He took a deep breath of her intoxicating scent, and he reached out to gently touch the folds of her sex; parting them only slightly to allow his fingers to collect a small helping of her on his skin. "God, Bones," he groaned, as her own breathless, throaty moans filled his ears. "You're so wet."  
She looked down at him, and closed her eyes quickly the second he stuck his fingers into his mouth; her moan coming out as an almost tortured cry. She tightened her grip on the sheets around her, and tore at whatever was close to her; her body moving to get closer to him, as her words came out a million miles a minutes. "I've never been this way when I was with any other lover Booth."

She groaned as he repeated the procedure before; the soft sucking sounds from his own mouth beading her clit before his eyes. "My god, I need you. I need you, I need you."

He contemplated the offer, but couldn't help but choose to tease her. He settled his palm against her belly and slowly slid the two fingers slick from his own mouth into her tight warmth. She threw herself against his hand and cried out his name, squirming and sobbing softly at the pleasure she was minutes from achieving. She panted and begged for him, but he had a plan for something else, and eagerly ducked his head to replace his tongue where his fingers had been.  
He lapped at her juices, and used the tip of his tongue to circle over the hood of her clitoris; once again using his hands to keep her on the bed. He stroked his tongue upward, pausing only to barely pierce her, and collect the moisture that was ever gathering.

Caught up in his actions, he tore himself away when she moved her hand to one of his own and linked their fingers; squeezing tightly, and trying to turn his attention to her panting, crying form.

"I need you," she repeated on a whimper; her head turned to the side as the pleasure quickly drained the energy she had remaining. She shivered when his body moved away from her, and he brought himself to softly kiss the side of her neck.

"I know baby," he hushed against her skin; lavishing her pulse lovingly. "But I need you to look at me before I do this."

She turned her head to look at him, and her eyes shined with lust and love. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before he positioned himself at her entrance, and allowed himself to gently slip into her tight, burning heat the second he connected their lips, and allowed her to taste herself.  
They gasped, and moaned against each other's mouths; his voice coming out gruff and colored with awe and desire."Oh God Bones, you feel so good."  
He lowered himself to his forearms, and rested his forehead against her clavicle as he allowed his animal instinct take over him. His hips pistoned into her, and he panted heavily against sweaty skin.

Her arms wrapped tight around his neck, and her hand settled in his hair to encourage the soft kisses he was littering across her clavicle. She slid one of her hands down to his sides, and circled his waist with her legs; whimpering and crying out at the sheer pleasure of his engorged cock deep inside her."Keep going Booth," she managed to whisper into his ear. "I don't think I can last much longer."

He continued pumping and grinding his hips in rhythm with hers, until he reached behind him and took a hold of her legs. He brought them down from his back, pressed a gentle pressure to the crease where they met her torso. "Keep your legs straight," he whispered; sliding into her once again, and sucking her ear lobe into his mouth.

He started up the thrust of his hips, but once she straightened her legs, his shaft was able to brush against her clit when he entered her. She panted and gasped again, holding onto him for dear life once she felt her walls flutter around him, and her muscles clench; her toes curling the second she cried out for him. "SEELEY I'M COMING!"

Booth was in ecstasy when she called him by his given name and proceeded to give her what she wanted; slamming into her body faster than he had before, and grunting out his response as best as he could. "I know baby," he panted, pressing his forehead to her own. "I know. Oh Jesus, I'm going to break baby."  
She thrust hard against him, and rested her hand on the back of his head; turning him and connecting their lips the second before she screamed into his mouth, and their bodies shattered together. She felt his heated juices shoot forcefully inside of her, and he felt that constant flutter that her womb had to offer; more of her juices warming him, and cocooning him.

 

His arms shook, and reluctantly and tenderly, he pulled out of her; falling to his side and wrapping his arm tight around her quivering and crying form. He gently kissed her neck, and he cradled her against his chest when she had gained enough energy to roll onto her side and snuggle against them.

Minutes passed before they were able to breathe, and once words could be properly formed on their tongues, Brennan whispered in a quiet, exhausted voice: "Mmm, that was, single-handedly, the best experience of my life. I'm quite positive that we achieved the closest thing to breaking the laws of physics as humanly possible…:

"I have to agree with you on that one, Bones," he whispered, smiling at her lovingly, and brushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "So many nights I dreamed of making love to you. God, but I had no idea how much better reality would be."

Moving closer to him she rested her head against his shoulder and yawned, smiling and placing a soft, barely there kiss to his skin, while he pulled the sheets over their cooling bodies, and brought the backs of his knuckles to gently brush against her cheek. "Temperance, you're exhausted."

"Mmhmm," she grumbled, her eyes closed, and her face completely calm. "Very tired…"

"Get some sleep," he assured, moving to his back and bringing her to his side. She settled her head against his heart and her fingers against her sternum, while groaning softly as sleep crept up to shroud her in darkness. "I promise we'll make love more tomorrow."

She chuckled and nodded; yawning before muttering:"Ok," and resettling comfortably against him.

He closed the gap between them and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead; his fingers trailing down the curve of her back, before he whispered into her skin. "Good night Bones. I love you."

 

There was no response as Brennan was already fast asleep. Booth kept his eyes on her sleeping face, before he buried his nose in her hair and allowed his eyes to shut; falling asleep to the wondering thought of what tomorrow would bring them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: Ok so what did you think? 
> 
> Add on: I just don't really have the time or inspiration to write this anymore. I hope to be back soon but until then thank you for being loyal and reading this story . I love you all!  
> divine529


End file.
